All-terrain track assemblies have been developed for motorized vehicles to enable a vehicle to be converted from a four-wheel drive automotive vehicle to an all-terrain vehicle. Each wheel of the vehicle may be replaced with such a track assembly to enable the vehicle to travel over soft ground terrain including snow and mud covered surfaces. While conventional track assemblies generally provide a large ground surface footprint and enhanced traction, it would be desirable to provide for an improved track assembly that allows for enhanced use in deep snow and soft mud covered terrain.